the new vampire
by kyolover16
Summary: Stefan finds a new vampire wondering around Mystic Falls and who he decides to help, and possibly fall in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters from the** _ **Vampire Diaries**_ **they belong to the original creators of them. I do own the characters that I come up with. I am a Stelena fan all the way. But in this case, I'm going to make it a Delena pairing and a Stefan/OC pairing.**

Blood. That is the only thing that is running through my mind. I then heard a noise coming from behind me, I turned around and saw a man coming towards me. I stared to head in his direction, and as I did, I noticed that he was looking straight at me. "It's going to be ok. I'm not going to hurt you." The man said as he continued to walk towards me.

"Do you know the reason why I'm like this? Why I can only think about blood." I said as tears started to run down my face.

The man nodded. "I do. You are in transition to a vampire." He said as he finally got to where I was standing.

"I'm what?" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"I know that because I am a vampire myself. My name is Stefan Salvatore and I have been a vampire since 1864. I can help you."

"How are you going to help me? All I can think is blood, but there is none in sight. My name is Lacey. I don't know if I can handle being a vampire." I said as I started to cry.

Stefan walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "I know it's going to be hard, but I'll help you get through this. You are not going to be alone in this."

I nodded my head as I pulled away from Stefan. "Thanks. I'm just so scared."

Stefan smiled. "I know. Why don't you come with me to my house for the night and we'll figure out what to know in the morning."

I nodded and then we headed to Stefan's house. When we got there, I stood on the outside and just looked at the house and swallowed hard. "This is your house? How can you afford to live in place like this?"

Stefan laughed "I live with my brother Damon and since we are dead, we don't have to worry about things like rent and all the other things that humans have to.

I nodded my head and the two of us walked into the house. "Brother, I'm back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What took you so long brother? Did you have to go to another county to kill enough bunnies to satisfy your hunger?" I heard a voice as I saw a man with the bluest eyes that I had ever seen in my life.

Stefan shook his head and gestured towards me. "Does this look like a bunny?"

The man stared at me for a few minutes before turning his attention back towards Stefan. "No. But who is this person and why is she with you?"

"She is a new vampire, Damon. I found her outside of town and I'm going to help her survive."

Elena, Damon's girlfriend then came into the room and as soon as I saw the girl that looked like the girl I saw earlier during the night, I screamed and hid behind Stefan "Get away from me! You've done enough to me!"

Elena, Damon and Stefan looked at each other before Stefan turned around and put his hands on my shoulders. "She's not going to hurt you."

"Are you sure?" I said as I slowly walked around Stefan.

Elena walked up to me slowly. "What Stefan said is true. I am no going to hurt you. The person that did this to you, the reason why she looks like me is because I am her doppleganger. But I am nothing like her. You can trust me."

I listened carefully to what Elena had just told me and I was trying to focus on what she was telling me, but all I could hear was the sound of her heartbeat. I felt the veins coming from my eyes and I started to leap towards Elena, but before I could reach her Stefan grabbed me. "Lacey, calm down. We'll get you some blood, but you need to control yourself first."

I looked at Elena's face and saw the fear in her eyes as she was being held by Damon. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." I said as I felt Stefan let go of my waist and I fell to my knees in shame.

Elena went down to my level and took both my hands and helped me stand on my feet. "I'm not mad at you. This is a big change for you and I know that Stefan and Damon will help you get through this. I'll also help."

I hugged her before I sat down on the couch. Damon, who I guess went to get me a blood bag while Elena talked to me walked up to me and handed it to me. "Here, this should hold you for a little while, until we figure out what our next moves is going to be."

I took it and gulped I down as fast as I could. "Thank you. I'm sorry for being a burden to you and Stefan."

Damon just nodded and walked and put his arm around Elena's shoulders. But before we could get comfortable, three vampires broke through a window and headed straight for Elena.

Damon, Stefan and I jumped in front of Elena before they could get to her. I stood there for a few minutes just watching both brothers put up a fight/ Damon looked over at me "Get Elena out of here!" he shouted as he came over to fight the vampire that was right in front of me,

I grabbed Elena and ran out of the house and hoped that the brothers were going to be ok.


End file.
